For example, to a label placement system for placing a tubular label, such as a stretch label and a shrink label, around the outer periphery of the body of a jar or a bottle, a label supplying apparatus is mounted that forms a label having a predetermined length by sequentially cutting a long strip-like label-forming base material formed of continuously connected sheet-like folded tubular labels, and that sequentially supplies the label. The label having the predetermined length supplied by the label supplying apparatus is delivered to a label placement apparatus via a label delivery apparatus.
As shown in FIGS. 9(a) and (b), the label supplying apparatus includes: sending rollers 101 that deliver a sheet-like folded, long strip-like label-forming base material M; a cutting unit 102 that forms an individual label L by cutting the label-forming base material M delivered by the sending rollers 101 to a predetermined length; and a belt conveying unit 103 that conveys the label L cut to the predetermined length to a first label delivery position α. The belt conveying unit 103 conveys the label L cut to the predetermined length to the first label delivery position α, with the label L held by suction by a pair of feed belts 103a, 103a provided parallel to each other at a predetermined distance.
Meanwhile, as shown in FIGS. 9(a) and (b), the label delivery apparatus includes a plurality of take-up members 111 that rotate at a constant rotational speed so as to pass through the first label delivery position α and a second label delivery position β. The label delivery apparatus receives the label L supplied to the first label delivery position α so as to be sheet-like folded, as a result of, as shown in FIG. 10, a holding section 112 of each take-up member 111 hooking and holding by suction the label L, the holding section 112 passing between the pair of feed belts 103a, 103a, and subsequently conveys the label L to the second label delivery position β in this state. Then, the label delivery apparatus receives the label L at the second label delivery position β as a result of a swinging arm 122 of a label opener 121 of the label placement apparatus gripping the label L.